Finding the Line
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: For years now, Sam and Dean Winchester have been hunting monsters. Sam, driven by the ghost of his dead fiancée, and Dean, driven by the need to follow in their father's footsteps. But when does it become too much? When will they find the line they cannot cross? When the world of angels and demons collide, they must choose how much they are willing to sacrifice...
1. The Trenchcoat Angel

**Finding the Line**

 **Supernatural AU: For years now, Sam and Dean Winchester have been hunting monsters. Sam, driven by the ghost of his dead fiancée, and Dean, driven by the need to follow in their father's footsteps. The life was never easy- it meant not really having a home, living off crap food, and always putting their life on the line. But when does it become too much? When will they find the line they cannot cross? When the world of angels and demons collide, Sam and Dean must choose how much they are willing to sacrifice for the life.  
**

 **Dean x Castiel, Sam x O/C**

 **Rated M for language, sexual situations, and violence.**

 **Ooo0ooO**

Sam woke up with a gasp. His heart rammed against his ribs, and sweat trickled down his brow. His mouth tasted like pennies, coppery and dry.

His mind was still filled with the images he had seen and heard in his dreams; blood dripping from a pale, limp hand, an invisible hellhound snarling viciously, and something dark and large looming in the shadows, more terrifying than any monster he had ever faced...

He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing the sweat from his eyes. He released a long breath, trying to regulate his heart rate.

His other hand automatically went to the other side of the bed, searching, feeling...

And then he remembered.

It was empty, had been for months now. Ever since...

His throat constricted. _Jess..._

He turned onto his side, punching the pillow into submission. He closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the new images and smells going through his mind; the fire, the image of a blonde pinned to the ceiling, and the smell...

Sam shuddered, falling back into an uneasy sleep.

Ooo0ooO

Dean sat in the kitchen with a cup of cold coffee sitting untouched in front of him. He was still, ears trained for the muffled noises coming down the hall. Every now and then, he winced when he heard a shout or cry.

His brother's nightmares had been going on for weeks now, leaving Sam tired and withdrawn. Dean had found himself unable to sleep as well, tense from the sounds of his brother's screams.

Dean's hands fisted. He felt helpless, and he wished to God he knew what to do to help his brother. But for the first time in a long time, he didn't know, he didn't know a damned thing, and Sam was... He was...

The cup shattered against the wall, having been thrown across the room by an angry sweep of Dean's arm. Dark coffee trickled down the wall, pooling on the floor.

Silence trickled through the room as quietly as the coffee dripping to the floor.

Dean released a sharp breath, frustration thrumming through his veins. He stood and began to clean the mess.

As it was, he knew how to do this; clean, scrub, listen, repeat...

Ooo0ooO

Chapter One: The Trenchcoat Angel

 _Please..._

 _Are you there?_

 _My mom, please..._

 _Help me..._

 _Please..._

A pair of dark blue eyes snapped open.

The prayers of the humans could be overwhelming at times. There were so many, all of them piling up on top of each other, becoming this odd, layered voice.

Shaking his head, the angel Castiel built a wall between his mind and the prayers, until silence fell once more.

Studying his surroundings, Castiel frowned. He stood alone, by the edge of a vast lake- in the state of Michigan, if he wasn't mistaken. The air was cool, but he did not notice. His vessel, a man once known as Jimmy Novak, had dressed in a suit topped with a trenchcoat.

Castiel had possessed his body before the soul had been lost in a fight between the angel and a demon. Castiel had lead the soul to heaven, where it found peace, and had kept possession of the body. He oddly preferred keeping it over finding another.

Castiel rubbed his chest, remembering the fight. It had been against a low ranking crossroads demon, who had been lingering at the local watering hole and making deals that ended with the damned souls being dragged into hell by hellhounds. This demon, however, had forgotten to be subtle and Castiel was sent down to "take care of it".

More and more now, the angels were descending from heaven to deal with the rise in the demon population. Even though there was less angels than there were demons, the angels were far more superior in their fighting skills and powers. Most of the demons were low ranking, with the occasional crossroads demon. These were easy to deal with. The worry rested with the question of how much longer it would be before a strong demon escaped from hell.

Although the seals were safe, and Lucifer himself would not rise, the human population would soon decline with the amount of demons finding their way into the world. Demons took pleasure in killing humans without a thought, like many other supernatural creatures. Having the angels descend was a short term solution.

Castiel turned his gaze upwards. He did not question his orders. He knew that God wanted the angels to love humans like he did (or was it had?), so the angels did what they believed was their duty. There was no room for questions or doubt- these were pathways that would make an angel fall, much like Lucifer did.

"It's peaceful here," a thoughtful voice said from behind Castiel.

An angel blade suddenly appeared in his hand, and when he turned, it was met by another. He recognized the angel smirking at him, and relaxed. He dropped his hand to his side. "Anna."

Anna returned her blade to the sheath she had strapped to her thigh. Her large, green eyes turned towards the scenery, as if nothing had happened. "I often find myself admiring our father's work. This-," she gestured widely, "is a reminder that not everything he created was evil or bad."

Castiel studied the red haired angel. "Why are you here?"

When she sighed, Castiel could almost see her wings twitching with annoyance. "Uriel has found something."

Castiel knew there was some tension between Anna and Uriel, since the former was the commanding officer- to use a human phrase- of the latter and Castiel, and Uriel wanted the roles to be reversed. Although the other angel would deny his jealousy and displeasure, sometimes those emotions interfered with their missions. Castiel understood why she looked equally displeased when they were dispatched on missions.

"Where?" he asked.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: This all belongs to the Supernatural writers. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	2. Brothers in Arms

Chapter Two: Brothers in Arms

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Bobby Singer was well known in Sioux Falls; mostly as a former drunk, and also as a man who collected hunks of junk that were formerly cars. Nestled amidst the rubble, his house stood, faded and worn, much like the man.

Sitting in his kitchen, with a half finished beer close by, Bobby cleaned a small piece of an engine he was rebuilding. His hands were already blackened with oil and grime, and the rag was tossed aside and forgotten.

When the phone rang, he huffed before looking at the line of phones nailed to the wall.

 _FBI._

 _CIA._

 _CDC._

Each phone had its own purpose, just like Bobby had his own purpose when he answered each one.

"Willis."

"Yes, hello, this is Amber Haynes from the medical examiner's office at St. John's, in Columbus. I got a man here who claims to be one of yours, and I wanted to confirm as to why the FBI needs to examine this body-,"

"Are you questionin' the FBI, _ma'am_?" Bobby growled. "If my man says he needs to see that body, then you will give him access and won't interfere with an FBI investigation. Or do I need to report you for insubordination?"

There was stammering, then a mumbled apology before Bobby hung up.

Sighing deeply, he ran a hand across his forehead. "Fucking summer weather," he muttered. The air was dry and stifling, and his A/C was busted again.

Picking up the part he was working on again, he continued working without noticing- or caring- about the smudge on his forehead.

Ooo0ooO

 _Lawrence, Kansas_

Dean stared down at his phone, one hand resting next to it while the other rubbed the back of his neck.

For the past few days, him and Sam had been squatting in an empty house while on a hunt. The vampire nest had been taken care of but now Sam was down the hall again, resting. And resting meant nightmares.

He wanted to call Bobby, but he also knew Bobby was busy fielding calls for other hunters that, like him and Sam, were all over dressed up as cops or FBI agents. On top of that, Bobby was the center for information, since his house held the largest collection of lore books out of all the hunters.

Dean jumped when the phone rang, and he swore when his knee rapped against the underside of the table.

He answered with a sharp, "What?"

"What's got your breeches in a knot?"

Dean winced. "I- nothing. I was able to call you, Bobby."

"I know. You might not call, but I got others that do. How's Sam?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Who told you?"

"Sam told Garth, who told me."

Now Dean rolled his eyes. "Garth needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Don't be such a baby. Garth helped you with the vamps, and apparently Sam likes him enough to talk, unlike you."

"It's between me and Sam," Dean argued. "I have everything under control."

"Then why were you about to call?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, before Bobby continued, in a softer tone. "Look, you boys are like my sons. You know that, especially after your daddy passed. So if you need my help, my door is open."

"It's not easy," Dean admitted. "Having a job so close to... home." He rubbed his eyes. "I think it's bringing it all back up."

"Lawrence is a sore spot for you both," Bobby agreed. "After Mary, then Jess..."

"A new family moved into the house," Dean stated, even as a frown crossed his features.

"It hasn't been home to you in years."

"I know. It's weird though." Dean released a long breath, leaning back.

At that point, Sam shuffled into the room, running a hand through his long, messy hair. He glanced at Dean, giving him a questioning look when he saw that his brother was on the phone.

"Hey, Bobby, Sammy just walked in," Dean said, moving the phone away from his ear so he could press the speaker button.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, moving closer.

"Heya, Sam. Heard the nest was taken down easy."

"Uh, yeah, Garth was a big help, thanks for sending him our way." Then he glanced at Dean again. "What were you and Dean talking about?"

Dean opened his mouth, but Bobby cut him off. "About you, kid. We're worried about you."

Shudders came down across Sam's hazel eyes, shutting away any hint of emotion as he stared down his older brother. "I'm fine."

"Well, that's not what I hear."

"Garth needs to keep his mouth shut," Sam said flatly.

Although Dean wanted to nod, Bobby cut in again, as if he was anticipating Dean to agree with the same statement h had made only minutes before.

"Garth is a good guy, don't get snippy when it was you who told him what you did," Bobby scolded the younger Winchester. "My question is why you didn't tell me?" Bobby's voice was too gruff to sound hurt, but guilt did cross both brother's expressions briefly.

"I..." Sam hesitated.

"Don't give me that 'I have it under control' business, boy," Bobby said immediately.

Sam winced, since that was what he wanted to say. He had to hand it to Bobby, he knew Dean and Sam too well to put up with any of their bullshit. "Sorry, Bobby."

Again, Bobby's voice changed. "Look, I think I got a job close to Sioux Falls. Make sure the vamp nest is empty, then head up here. You both can stay with me."

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

"Zombies."

Dean and Sam exchanged a raised brow look. "We'll be there. Thanks, Bobby," Sam said.

Ooo0ooO

 _Lawrence, Kansas_

Anna looked around the abandoned warehouse, and at the scattered bodies of vampires that laid everywhere. Castiel frowned when he looked around too.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch," Anna commented.

Castiel glanced at her. "Hunters?"

She shrugged. "Looks like it." Crouching next to a vampire, she studied the clean way it had been beheaded. "They knew what they were doing."

"Then we should return to heaven."

"I suppose," Anna sighed.

Castiel didn't miss the way her wings drooped. "We have orders-,"

"I _know_ what our orders are, Castiel," Anna snapped, giving him an irritated glance.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine rumbling up to the warehouse alerted the angels that they had company. Anna tilted her head, trying to get a glimpse of the humans emerging from the black car, but Castiel grabbed her arm.

They appeared up in the rafters, silent and invisible, waiting.

Two men walked in, dressed in muted colors. One had short, dark blonde hair with vibrant green eyes, while his counterpart, who stood several inches taller than the first, had long brown hair and greenish brown eyes. They moved quietly, and both of them were carrying machetes.

"Our little vampire slayers," Anna murmured softly to Castiel.

Castiel gave her a confused look, and Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Looking back down, Castiel's gaze remained on the one dressed in a worn out leather jacket. He moved with a precision of a hunter, and when he looked up to where Castiel and Anna were standing unseen, Castiel got a better look.

The man's face was dominated by those green eyes, as well as strong features- high cheekbones, full lips. Castiel's black wings twitched.

Anna noticed Castiel's apparent interest in him. When she arched her brow at him, Castiel looked away and jerked his chin, signalling it was time to go. Anna made a face, but they disappeared with a gust of wind.

Sam looked up. "What was that?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing. Just the wind. Come on, it's all clear here. Let's get on the road."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: This all belongs to the Supernatural writers. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Heaven and Earth

Chapter Three: Heaven and Earth

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

The rumbling of the Impala alerted Bobby to the boy's arrival. When he stepped outside, the first thing he noticed were the shadows under Sam's eyes, and the concern etched in Dean's.

"Boys," he greeted.

"Bobby," Sam said, with what was an attempt for a smile.

Dean walked over first, embracing Bobby and clapping him on the back. Bobby returned the embrace, before turning to Sam.

Although Sam was as tall as he was, the younger Winchester had a knack for making himself look smaller when he shuffled his feet and hunched his shoulders, as he did now. There was no hiding Bobby from the truth, and the three men knew that.

Bobby reached over, gripping Sam's shoulder. "Glad to see you."

Sam dipped his head, before hugging Bobby the same way his brother had. He and Dean then followed Bobby into the old, ramshackle house. Bobby walked into the kitchen and pulled out to cold beers from the fridge before handing one to each of the brothers.

"So," Dean said after a beat. "Zombies."

Bobby lifted his trucker hat, giving his head a scratch. "Yeah," he sighed gruffly. "Scared the shit out of the sheriff and her deputy. They heard a report of grave robbers- or so they believed- and when they went to investigate… well, let's just say it was a bitch to explain why I had to come in to shoot the walking dead in the head."

Sam's brows rose. "The sheriff? She saw everything?"

Bobby nodded. "Jody Mills. She's been the sheriff here for years now. Had to give her the rundown about what we do."

"How did she take it?" Dean asked before sipping his beer.

"As well as anyone, I guess," Bobby shrugged. "She's tough, and well, after what she saw, there was no denying the truth."

Dean made a face, but didn't say anything.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed when he saw his brother's expression. His 'yeah well what are you doing to do' expression. "How many more are there?"

"Sheriff Mills claims at least twenty graves are now empty."

"Twenty," Sam repeated, shocked. One zombie, even two, seemed to be a lot, given the nature of how zombies were called back. "And we know it's a spell that's raised them?"

"There aren't many ways to raise the dead," Bobby replied. "But yes, I think this was the work of a spell."

"And the person who casted it?" Dean asked.

"Been trying to narrow the list down," Bobby said, moving to his desk to pull out a few sheets of paper. "It's a Greek spell, and not many people in Sioux Falls are walking around while the ability to speak ancient Greek. Yours truly is an exception, but I ain't no damn necromancer."

Sam smiled, and Dean snorted.

"Look at this," Bobby continued, pulling out a newspaper article that was nearly a month old. The headline read, "CAR CRASH ON SIOUX FALLS BRIDGE TAKES THE LIVES OF SEVEN". It then provided the information of the victims, and those who had been injured.

"The follow up piece talked about how three more lost their lives," Bobby said gravely. "It was a bus transporting a group of college students studying abroad."

"Let me guess," Dean said. "They're from Greece."

Bobby nodded. "No coincidence. Two students survived, the other victims were in cars on the bridge when the bus lost control."

"So you think one of those students is the one who casted the spell?" Sam asked, looking up at Bobby.

"It can't hurt to look into it."

"Sam and I will go check in on them in the morning," Dean said, standing to place his now empty bottle in the sink.

"Bobby… why would one of these students try to raise the dead?" Sam asked quietly, looking at the pictures of those who had died.

Bobby sighed deeply. "I don't know," he admitted.

Ooo0ooO

 _Heaven_

The warmth in a human's personal heaven was much more appealing than the cold, monotone halls that made its very base.

Castiel found himself in the heaven of his vessel, Jimmy Novak, which was shared by the man's wife. As the angel understood it, shared heavens were only for soulmates. He watched the pair, living in a home that was a replica to the one on earth. They often spoke of a daughter, and they worried for her.

Castiel turned away from them, allowing his head to turn up towards the sun. His wings, which were unhidden in this place, stretched out widely behind him.

"Enjoying yourself, Castiel?"

The deep, familiar timber of Uriel's voice had Castiel's wings curling in close on himself. He turned to look at the other angel. "Uriel."

"I did not know you were so sentimental, Castiel," Uriel mused, watching the human souls with dark eyes.

"Are we not meant to watch over them?" Castiel asked, keeping the annoyed bite from his tone.

Uriel's wings, a deep and if not dull shade of gray, twitched. "Yes, that would seem to be our duty."

"Why are you here?" Castiel began to walk, purposefully diverting Uriel's attention away from the souls.

As hoped, the other angel fell into step with him. "It would seem we are needed again on earth."

Castiel glanced at him. "For what purpose?"

"The dead have been rising," Uriel informed him.

Castiel paused. "How so?"

"Does it matter? We have to eradicate them."

"It would be pertinent to find the one who caused them to rise," Castiel said slowly, turning his burning blue gaze onto Uriel. "So no more shall rise again."

Uriel sneered. "Then I shall leave that to you, Castiel."

Ooo0ooO

 _Sioux Falls, South Dakota_

Sheriff Jody Mills had seen many things in her time as sheriff of Sioux Falls, but when she watched a dead body rise from the ground, gnashing its rotten teeth at her, she figured she was more than due for a vacation.

But that fantasy was short lived, especially since the dead that had risen were wandering the town and had begun killing the locals.

Jody found herself walking into the sheriff's station in a sort of daze, with only one real option on her mind. But before she could make a call, she was face to face with two men who were currently arguing with her deputy.

The tallest of the two seemed to be letting the stockier one do most of the arguing, and from his expression and from what she heard, he was losing said argument.

Her deputy spotted Jody and shot her an exasperated look. Jody gave her a brief nod before striding over. "Excuse me," Jody said in a firm voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

The men both swiveled around at the barked question. Jody's deputy moved around them to stand by Jody's side, glaring at them both.

Jody had known her deputy for several years now, and she knew it took a great deal to get the other woman's temper up. Deputy Morgan Hull was well known for her patience, although it was wasted mostly on the local drunks. Despite that, Jody respected the woman, just as she respected her for not throwing the man who she was glaring at inside a holding cell.

"Agents Cole and Wilkinson," the stockier man said, pulling out his badge the same time as his partner did.

"They are requesting the records regarding the accident on the bridge, Sheriff," Deputy Hull said.

Jody raised a brow. "Why would the F.B.I. need to investigate something as common as an accident?"

"We aren't here to answer questions," Agent Cole said, narrowing his green eyes.

Agent Wilkinson moved close to the other agent, murmuring in his ear. Agent Cole sent a scathing look towards him, but quieted down.

Jody turned her attention to the taller agent. "Why don't we talk in my office?"

"Thank you," Agent Wilkinson said. His gaze turned towards the deputy. "I apologize for my partner's behavior. We've been on the road for a while."

Deputy Hull narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

Jody shook her head, knowing she would have to speak to her own partner later to thank her for attending to these men before she arrived.

After they had settled themselves in her office, Jody turned her gaze to the two men. Before she could speak, Agent Wilkinson shifted in his seat, leaning in close.

"Sheriff, we are friends of Bobby Singer. We are here to help with the… situation."

Jody leaned back. "Excuse me? How does Bobby have friends in the F.B.I-," She stopped mid-sentence. Her expression grew angered. "I see."

"Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester," the tall man explained quickly, gesturing to his brother. "We _are_ here to help."

Jody forced herself to breathe in and out slowly. "All right," she said in a tight, controlled tone. "Putting aside that you both impersonated F.B.I. agents, you're telling me that you both do… whatever it is Bobby does."

Dean finally spoke. "We're hunters. We kill zombies and other things that go bump in the night."

Jody stared at them. "So, what, you guys are Buffy wannabes?"

Sam interrupted Dean from whatever snarky comment he was about to say. "Sort of," Sam conceded.

Jody rubbed her eyes, heaving a sigh. "All right, let's say I believe you." She looked Sam in the eye. "What can we do?"

When the meeting was over, Jody escorted both men out. She paused when Sam requested to speak to the deputy one last time. Jody and Dean watched the pair exchange a few words, before Sam walked back over.

Jody watched as the men climbed in an Impala before driving off. She saw Deputy Hull move to stand by her side, folding her arms across her chest.

"So, what did he want?" Jody asked.

"To apologize again," Morgan replied. "He does that a lot."

Jody smiled, turning to look at her deputy. "At least one of them has manners."

"Yeah," Morgan said, still looking miffed. "I guess so."

Ooo0ooO

 _Heaven_

Castiel found Anna deep within the halls of heaven, sitting alone on a stone bench. Her wings, a soft shade of white, were drooped low, as they always seemed to be while they were here.

"Anna," he said as he approached.

Anna's colorful eyes lifted to meet his. Her expression lifted. "Is it time?"

"You know about the mission," Castiel stated, stopping to stand before her.

"Of course," Anna said, standing. "Don't forget who is really in charge of Uriel."

Castiel gave her an amused look. "Then are you ready?"

"To leave?" Anna laughed. "Always."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: This all belongs to the Supernatural writers. I'm just borrowing it.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


End file.
